La 'Pomme' de Mes Yeux
by anny.heart
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un couple de nouveaux mariés essaient de jouer les entremetteurs avec les membres de l'équipe lors de leur réception?... J/S, B/T, M/L
1. Chapter 1

**La 'Pomme' de Mes Yeux**

Tout le monde était prêt pour le 'grand jour'—le jour qui scellerait les destinées de deux personnes en amour par-dessus la tête, pour toujours devant Dieu.

C'était une journée parfaite pour un mariage extérieur, entouré de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Le ciel était clair et aussi bleu qu'il pouvait l'être par une journée d'automne, avec toutes les teintes qui coloraient les arbres. Une légère brise soufflait une mélodie enchanteresse, accompagnée du chant des oiseaux dans une forêt voisine. Les pommes dégageaient leur délicieux arôme aux alentours depuis l'arrière de la maison, tentant les narines et les estomacs des invités.

Sue, Tara et Lucy étaient les demoiselles d'honneur, alors que Jack, Bobby et Myles étaient au côté du marié. Tous debout devant l'allée improvisée à l'extérieur, ils étaient perdus dans leurs rêveries envers la personne qui leur faisait face, pensant à combien leurs vies seraient incroyablement parfaites, si seulement ils avaient le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments. Les sentiments qui menaçaient de les envahir à chaque jour qui passait séparés de l'amour de leurs âmes sœurs. Au moins, Martin et Gracie avaient trouvés le courage de verbaliser leur amour haut et fort et de faire le pas décisif pour faire de leurs rêves une réalité… Et aujourd'hui était le début d'une grande aventure pour le couple, qui devrait, si Dieu le voulait bien également, durer jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

*****

Martin Walsh était un agent du FBI qui travaillait pour le bureau de Baltimore dans l'unité de contre-terrorisme. Une grosse opération l'a amené à Washington où il a rencontré Gracie, une secrétaire pour une équipe de la DEA. Les deux équipes avaient dû combiner leurs efforts pour mettre fin à une opération deux mois auparavant. Martin s'était joint à l'équipe de Jack pour la durée du dossier et avait fournit des informations cruciales sur les terroristes auxquels ils avaient à faire et comment s'y prendre efficacement avec eux.

Ça n'avait pas été long avant que les deux tourtereaux confessent leur amour et commencent à se fréquenter. Ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de la politique de non-fréquentation, puisque Martin était sur une assignation temporaire, ou du moins c'était ce qui était supposé lorsqu'il est venu en premier lieu. De toute façon, même lorsqu'ils eurent démantelé la cellule terroriste et que les équipes se soient séparées, ils ne travaillaient plus pour le même département, il demanda donc un transfert permanant qui fut bienvenu par l'équipe. La personnalité de Martin cadrait parfaitement avec chacun d'entre eux, apportant du sang nouveau et une autre perspective sur les dossiers.

Souffrant de Leucémie depuis son tout jeune âge, il a appris à profiter de la vie au maximum et à prendre toutes les opportunités que Dieu lui donnait—autant professionnellement que personnellement. Il avait une personnalité joyeuse et attentionnée et était toujours prêt à aider les autres. Il disait que comme Dieu l'avait aidé à gagner sa bataille contre la terrible maladie, c'était son tour à 'payer au suivant' et faire tout son possible pour un monde meilleur.

Aucun besoin de dire qu'il était près de Sue et que ça avait parfois donné des maux de tête à la blonde… étant donné sa relation avec un certain agent aux cheveux foncés… Mais tout ça était du passé et une sincère fraternité avait grandie entre les deux hommes.

Ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour remarquer la chimie qui les unissait et il essaya avec Lucy et Tara de jouer sa carte d'entremetteur, donnant quelques conseils à Jack à propos de 'la vie est trop courte pour outrepasser une opportunité'. Et ce soir, il était fier que sa femme ait décidé de se joindre à lui dans ses efforts. Parce que plus que deux vies pouvaient changer si leur plan fonctionnait comme ils souhaitaient qu'il le fasse…

*****

_A\N * SVP donnez-moi vos commentaires! ;o)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N * Pour répondre aux commentaires qui ont été fait lors de la première partie, je connais très bien l'expression 'la prunelle de mes yeux' et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit comme titre et c'est pourquoi le mot 'pomme' est entre guillemets. Si j'ai choisi de traduire mon titre intégralement plutôt que d'utiliser la vraie expression, c'est à cause de l'importance des pommes dans cette histoire..._

_Véro, je t'enverrai une description des personnages, ça t'aidera à comprendre. ;o) _

*****

La cérémonie se déroula simplement et aussi merveilleusement qu'ils l'avaient voulu. Aussitôt que le Pasteur eut prononcé la dernière ligne—'Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée,'—Martin obéit au plus grand plaisir de Gracie. La vague d'applaudissements se fit entendre et des félicitations furent dites tout au long du pique nique planifié pour partager avec leurs amis et familles.

Ils avaient choisi un mariage d'automne non seulement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps, mais parce que c'était leur saison favorite. La famille de Gracie possédait une pommeraie et avait offert de bon cœur de l'utiliser pour la journée. Différents plats furent préparés avec des pommes ou de la sauce aux pommes, donnant un cachet spécial et unique au goûter.

Fidèles aux traditions, ils avaient organisé des jeux amusants pour divertir les invités, mettant en vedette, vous l'avez deviné, des pommes! Incluant le fameux jeu 'attrapez la pomme dans un baril d'eau avec vos dents', en laissant plus d'un mouillé jusqu'aux os. Les garçons ne pouvaient passer à côté d'une occasion d'impressionner leur douces moitiés, pas vrai?

Avant que le soleil ne soit complètement couché, le couple vint au micro sur l'estrade et remercièrent chacun d'avoir prit part à cette journée spéciale, promettant de profiter de leur lune de miel et les laissant profiter du reste de la soirée à danser dans la lueur des derniers rayons du soleil.

« Merci énormément à l'équipe d'avoir prit une part active aujourd'hui. Gracie et moi avons planifiés une petite surprise pour vous prouver notre gratitude et… on espère que vous l'aimerez… » Il sourit largement en direction de ses collègues, se mordillant la lèvre en amusement et anticipation.

*****

« On vous demanderait tous d'aller sur la piste de danse et de choisir un partenaire pour les quelques chansons qui vont suivre. C'est un petit medley que nous avons concocté pour vous. Chacune des chansons à une signification particulière pour deux d'entres vous et on pense que vous pourrez deviner qui puisque vous êtes la meilleure équipe du Bureau… En espérant que vous aimerez… et que ça vous ouvrira les yeux sur ce que le futur peut avoir en réserve pour vous… » Elle conclue mystérieusement avant de s'évader avec son mari pour leur lune de miel. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait le groupe…

Prêt à jouer le jeu, Bobby se dirigea vers Tara et lui demanda de danser, ce à quoi elle consentit joyeusement. Jack regarda vers Sue et Lucy timidement. Il savait avec qui il voulait danser, mais avec ses deux amis, qui pouvait savoir ce qui l'attendait… L'appréhension qu'il ressentait n'était pas suffisante pour te garder loin de son amour, il marcha donc lentement vers Sue et lui offrit galamment sa main. Rougissant légèrement, elle la prit et instantanément, il commença doucement à caresser le dos de sa main de son pouce. Myles ne pouvait laisser Lucy seule à elle-même, ça n'aurait pas été digne d'un aristocrate comme lui, il lui sourit donc la réplique qu'elle lui donna repoussa toutes les peurs qu'il avait par rapport aux mauvais sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui depuis leur rupture plusieurs années auparavant. Son rêve le plus fou devenait réalité—elle avait passé par-dessus son erreur et lui avait pardonné.

Quand la première note de la première chanson fut jouée par le band, ils réalisèrent quelles étaient les intentions du couple 'en fuite'… Et le premier couple concerné était d'une belle couleur 'rouge pomme'…

*****


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N * Les paroles de chansons sont soulignées et les pensées des personnages sont en italique._

_*****_

C'était un medley de vieilles chansons des années 80-90. Mais comme promis, le sens caché était très clair pour eux.

Nous ne sommes pas étrangers à l'amour

Tu connais les règles et moi aussi

Un engagement complet est ce à quoi je pense

Tu n'aurais ça d'aucun autre homme 

Jack se perdit dans les yeux Sue, qui étaient occupés à lire les mots sur les lèvres du chanteur. Il pensait combien il priait pour un véritable engagement avec elle, combien il serait béni si elle disait 'oui' s'il lui posait une simple question un jour…

Lorsqu'elle comprit les paroles, des frissons parcoururent son corps. Pas à cause du vent qui soufflait, mais parce que ses amis avaient bien lu en elle—elle était profondément amoureuse de Jack… et depuis très longtemps déjà. Peut-être même depuis leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans son bureau.

Je veux seulement te dire comment je me sens

Te faire comprendre

_Si seulement Dieu pouvait me donner la force de lui dire... Si seulement elle pouvait m'aimer autant que je l'aime…_

_Si seulement maman ne m'avait pas enseigné que les filles ne font pas les premiers pas… Si seulement il pouvait m'aimer comme je l'aime…_

Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi

Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber

Je ne tournerai jamais le dos et te déserter

Je ne te ferai jamais pleurer

Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir

Je ne te mentirai jamais et ni te blesser 

_Oh mon Dieu! Comme c'est vrai! J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux trop souvent et je sais qu'elle a déjà eu plus que sa part de souffrance. Je ferais tout pour te protéger, mon amour, tout pour te faire te sentir confortable dans mes bras…_

_Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être dans tes bras quand j'ai mal?... Les quelques fois où j'ai trouvé refuge collée contre toi, tu m'as fait oublié toute la douleur et les choses tristes qu'il y a dans ce monde…_

On se connait depuis si longtemps

Ton cœur se languissait

Mais tu es trop timide pour le dire

En dedans on sait tous les deux ce qui se passait

On connait le jeu on va y jouer

Et si tu me demande comment je me sens

Ne me dis pas que tu es trop aveuglée pour le voir

Sue tourna dans ses bras quand le chanteur eut terminé de chanter ces mots. Les deux se fixaient maintenant intensément, jusqu'au fond de l'âme et du cœur, cherchant un brin de rassurance que les sentiments étaient mutuels, qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une amitié platonique comme ils le prétendaient.

_OUI! Je suis prêt à jouer le jeu maintenant! J'ai perdu assez de temps, perdant presque le NOUS pour toujours quand tu as eu cette offre d'emploi à New York. Martin et Gracie ont raison… Je dois te le dire! _

_Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour être menée par des règles futiles sur qui devrait faire les premiers pas dans une relation?... J'ai attendu trop longtemps que ma tortue se décide à bouger… c'est mon tour à prendre les choses en main…_

« Jack… » « Sue… » ils dirent à l'unisson.

*****

_A/N * La chanson est 'Never Gonna Give You Up' de Rick Ashley. La traduction est purement personnelle à l'auteure._

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que la chanson se faisait entendre, Bobby et Tara virent les pensées filer à toute allure dans la tête de Jack et de Sue. Ils profitaient de leur propre proximité et du léger contact qui les unissait, tournoyant autour de la piste de danse comme Fred Astaire et Ginger Roger.

« Qui se serait douté que tu était un si bon danseur! » S'exclama Tara dans un pur délice à être sa partenaire.

« Hé bien, Luv, tu sais ce qu'on dit en Australie?" Il demanda des étincelles dans les yeux, perdus dans ses océans verts. La voyant secouer la tête de gauche à droite il récita, « Quand le kangourou va dans la bonne direction, c'est facile de retrouver le chemin de la maison. »

Ses sourcils froncés lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas certaine s'il était sérieux avec cette expression ou non. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, après tout. Lorsqu'elle entendit son rire, elle comprit qu'il l'avait mené en bateau. Le frappant malicieusement sur le bras, elle lui sourit et se plaint, "T'as tout inventé, Drongo! »

Riant de bon cœur il dit, « Humm, sais-tu que tu as l'air plutôt sexée quand tu t'énerves comme ça? Et tu utilises des expressions Australiennes en plus! Vraiment, j'adore! »

Ses derniers mots la prirent par surprise : elle était ahurie par son choix de mots. _Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il adorait? Est-ce que je l'ai bien entendu?_

Pour la réassurer, il ajouta, « Quelle adorable femme j'ai comme partenaire ce soir… Je suis certain que tous les hommes ici sont verts de jalousie… » Il fit un large sourire, montrant ses irrésistibles pommettes.

« Pfff... est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus chaud ici? » Elle plaisanta et ricana pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, mais sans succès.

« C'est dommage, pas vrai—j'airais pu te tenir plus serrée contre moi pour te réchauffer… » L'implication de son affirmation claire comme le cristal l'effrayait et la ravissait tout à fois. Elle avait peur car dans ses rêves les plus fous, Bobby Manning ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son amour pour elle haut et fort, mais jamais dans la vraie vie, avec toutes ces femmes magnifiques qu'il avait fréquentées, il ne pourrait abaisser ses standards suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se joindre à la compétition. Cependant avec la façon dont il agissait à l'instant… elle pouvait laisser une chance à ses fantaisies… pas vrai?

_Wow!!! Qu'est-ce que Martin et Gracie ont mis dans le punch, ce soir? Je vais devoir leur demander la recette! _Elle pensa pour elle-même, enlaçant ses bras serrés autour de son cou.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis leur cachette au coin de la maison, deux ombres espionnaient leurs amis.

« Alors, tu aimes le spectacle jusqu'à maintenant? » Demanda Martin à son épouse, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Certainement mon amour, je l'adore! » Elle répliqua souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Tout au long de la deuxième danse, Jack et Sue mirent cartes sur tables. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient tiré une main parfaite!

« Vas-y en premier, » elle offrit timidement en réalisant qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps.

Maintenant que c'était officiellement SON tour de parler, il n'était plus certain que c'était une bonne idée, mais quelque chose en lui le suppliait de laisser sortir ses sentiments envers elle… de lui avouer À elle. « Sue, je sais qu'on se connait depuis longtemps maintenant… mais j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître… dans un contexte différent… » _Oh mon Dieu! C'est difficile! Mais assez, c'est assez Hudson! C'est maintenant ou jamais..._

Voyant l'hésitation dans ses traits, des pensées commencèrent à embuer son esprit. _Pas encore! Comment peut-il reculer une fois de plus? Il y était presque! Je pourrais le jurer! Mon Dieu, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT... pouvez-vous lui donner le courage dont il a besoin? _Sa prière silencieuse fût répondue lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. _Merci mon Dieu! _Elle articula silencieusement.

Sa bouche ouverte, prêt à confesser ce qui le grugeait en dedans depuis des années, il la vit articuler quelque chose—quelque chose qui lui donna encore plus de courage qu'il n'en avait. Lui souriant en coin, il demanda, « Pourquoi as-tu remercié Dieu? » Elle arrêta de se balancer, incertaine de comment lui répondre, mais aussitôt qu'elle vit l'éclat dans son sourire, elle comprit qu'il se jouait encore d'elle et la taquinait, ce qui la fit sourire aussi. Elle bougea son pied pour recommencer à danser. "Je devine que tu Le remerciais parce que je t'aime autant… que ma vie à tournée sans dessus-dessous depuis que tu es entrée en trombe dans mon bureau il y a quatre ans? » Il impliqua appréciant la belle couleur écarlate que prit son visage.

Hésitant un moment, elle ne pu retenir ses mots. « Même après toutes ces années, tu me devines si bien, Jack Hudson…. » Elle mi-pensa, mi-confessa, se perdant dans ses yeux couleur de chocolat.

L'amour radiant du couple aurait pu rendre jaloux les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Tandis que la vérité s'encrait dans leurs cœurs, ils refermèrent tous deux la distance qui les séparait, presque apeurés que s'ils restaient séparés un instant de plus, ils se perdraient à jamais. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut timide, mais remplis de la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Le rythme de la musique changea—la chanson venait de la même décennie, mais d'un autre artiste—c'était une chanson de Phil Collins, et clairement dédiée à Bobby et Tara.

En entendant les premiers mots, de larges sourires apparurent sur leurs visages.

J'ai besoin d'amour, d'amour

Oh, soulage mes pensées

Et je dois trouver le temps

Quelqu'un à appeler 'mien'

« T'as entendu, luv? C'est notre chanson..." Dit Bobby lui souriant amoureusement.

« Ouais c'est elle… Mais je crois qu'elle arrive quelques minutes trop tard… » Elle répliqua timidement entre deux ricanements.

Ma maman m'a dit

Tu ne peux brusquer l'amour

Non, tu devras attendre

Mais c'est un de jeu où on donne et on prend

« C'est presqu'une honte que ça nous aie prit autant de temps pour comprendre ce qui était évident… » Se plaint Bobby se perdant dans son regard hypnotique.

Tu ne peux brusquer l'amour

Non, tu devras attendre

Crois juste en un bon moment

Peut importe combien de temps ça prend

Brillant d'autant d'amour qu'il lui avait démontré elle déclara sagement, « Oui… on a attendu longtemps, mais… peut-être qu'on n'était pas prêt pour ça avant… Je veux dire, on avait chacun quelqu'un dans notre vie… »

Combien de fois dois-je supporter d'avoir le coeur brisé

Avant de trouver l'amour qui me fera revivre

Pour l'instant la seule chose qui me permet de tenir le coup

Quand je sens ma force, oh, c'est presque parti

« Ouais… tu avais Stanley… » Il déclara une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. _Que serait-il arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas rencontré? Aurais-tu été capable de m'aimer?_

« Et tu avais Darcy… » Elle lui rappela ravalant les émotions dans sa gorge à ce souvenir—quelle douleur elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter la journaliste…

Je me souviens que maman m'a dit

Tu ne peux brusquer l'amour

Non, tu devras attendre

Elle a dit que l'amour ne vient pas facilement

C'est un de jeu où on donne et on prend

Combien de temps dois-je attendre

Combien de plus dois-je prendre encore

Avant que la solitude

Ne fasse que mon cœur, cœur ne se brise

Soupirant à ce souvenir il s'excusa. « Tara… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que t'embrasser me rappelait Darcy… c'était tellement loin de la vérité…! »

Sa confession lui brisa le coeur, c'était vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas été mieux lorsqu'elle avait appris que c'était fini pour de bon avec Darcy et qu'elle avait décidé de suivre Stanley pour dîner au lieu d'écouter ce que son cœur lui criait. Elle vit la douleur qu'elle avait causée dans ses yeux.

Non, je ne peux supporter de vivre ma vie seul

Je deviens impatient de pouvoir appeler mon propre amour

Mais lorsque je ressens ça je, je ne peux continuer

Bien ces mots précieux me permettent de m'accrocher

« T'en fais pas, luv… » il dit caressant son dos gentiment. « On a été fous d'éviter ce que nos cœurs nous disaient. La bataille entre le cœur et l'esprit, je suppose… »

« Ça me tuait de te voir chaque jour… si près de moi… mais si inaccessible… Tu sais ce que je veux dire? » Elle chercha son réconfort.

« Je ressens la même chose, luv… Je ressens la même chose… » Il posa sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne, ne cessant jamais leur léger balancement, allant bien moins vite que le rythme de la musique, mais ne s'en souciait guère—c'était LEUR chanson.

Je me souviens que maman m'a dit

Tu ne peux brusquer l'amour

Non, tu devras attendre

Elle a dit que l'amour ne vient pas facilement

C'est un de jeu où on donne et on prend

Tu ne peux brusquer l'amour

Non, tu devras attendre

Crois juste en un bon moment

Peut importe combien de temps ça prend, maintenant pause!

« Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on est en amour, je suis certaine que ce sera absolument merveilleux… chaque jour que Dieu nous permettra de passer ensemble… » Ses mots étaient sages et reflétaient tout son amour pour lui.

« T'as raison, mon cœur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Tu es un génie! » Il plaça un baiser sur son front.

Maman m'a dit

Tu ne peux brusquer l'amour

Non, tu devras attendre

Elle a dit que l'amour ne vient pas facilement

C'est un de jeu où on donne et on prend…

Les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour eux depuis leur premier baiser, cependant ils savaient qu'une chose était certaine en cet instant—leur amour était là pour durer et pour bâtir une nouvelle vie… LEUR vie.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

Jack et Sue avaient décidé de s'esquiver avant que le medley de chansons ne se termine. Ils sentaient qu'ils devaient parler, d'être seuls tout les deux pour un moment.

Les arbres autour d'eux étaient remplis de fruits juteux, prêts à être cueillis. Choisissant une belle pomme rouge écarlate, Jack pointa un banc tout près pour qu'ils s'y assoient un instant.

« Tu n'en prends pas une pour ta 'petite copine'? » Taquina Sue rougissant à son propre commentaire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur son visage, cependant elle vit son torse se relever et s'abaisser par petits coups, signe qu'il était entrain de rire. « Pour ce que j'ai à te dire, une seule suffira, mon ange. » Le rouge qu'il avait appris à tant aimer sur elle devint encore plus éclatant.

« Et… qu'est-ce que c'est? » Elle questionna les sourcils relevés par l'anticipation.

« Une histoire... du Wisconsin, » il débuta mystérieusement. Se tournant vers lui un peu pour mieux le voir dans la semi-obscurité, elle remercia silencieusement la famille de Gracie pour les lampes solaires qu'ils avaient placées tout le long du chemin. Avant de continuer, il prit son couteau de poche dans son pantalon—qui sait quand vous pouvez en avoir besoin?! « Nous avons une sorte de légende dans notre région qui dit que… si un homme prend une pomme, » il lui montra le fruit, « … et la coupe horizontalement… comme ça… » Il commença à la couper et laissa les deux morceaux dans sa main. « …pour pouvoir voir l'étoile au centre... »

Voyant qu'il avait arrêté son histoire, elle le pria de continuer. « Oui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Souriant d'un sourire à un million de dollars il continua. « Hé bien, si tu peux voir du rouge… autour de l'étoile… »

« Comme ça? » Elle pointa une des moitiés qu'il tenait. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Elle le supplia, la curiosité ayant le meilleur sur elle à chacun de ses mots.

« Ouais… Il paraît que si un homme partage sa pomme avec la femme de ses rêves… ils vont avoir un mariage heureux… » L'intensité de son regard sur elle lui donna l'impression d'être la traverser de bord en bord.

« J'adore cette légende… c'est comme la marche nuptiale… pom-pom-pom-pom… pomme-pomme-pomme-pomme… » Elle ricana. « Allez, on l'essaie… » Elle dit prenant une part et l'offrant pour faire un 'toast' avec lui avant de croquer doucement dans le fruit de qui reflétait leur amour.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

Myles et Lucy avaient vu ce qui était arrive aux deux couples précédents et étaient... hé bien, plutôt nerveux sur comment les choses se développeraient de leur côté de l'histoire.

Lucy avait remarqué tous les changements qu'avait subit Myles depuis que Sue s'était jointe à l'équipe il y avait plusieurs années de cela. Au début, c'était seulement de petits détails qui apparaissaient sans crier gare. Comme la fois où il s'était excusé à Sue pour la façon dont il l'avait traité à son arrivée. Ou lorsqu'il jouait avec Togo la première fois que le petit chien était venu au bureau. Il avait développé une belle complicité avec l'animal. _Bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe aux charmes de Bobby…! _ Elle rit intérieurement.

Ensuite il y avait la façon dont il agissait présentement avec elle. Ou est-ce que ce changement était aussi survenu bien avant cela… et qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué?... Il était plus attentionné et prenait plus soin d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tous ces petits détails lui avaient donné d'agréables frissons récemment—comment une fille pouvait-elle ne pas aimer être protégée… et aimée… _AIMÉE??? Est-il vraiment en amour avec moi? _L'espoir qu'elle tentait de cultivar dans son coeur refaisait surface. Ce soir était une nuit spéciale et tout semblait possible…

Leur rupture l'avait affectée plus qu'il ne l'avait avoué—c'était la pire déception qu'il avait eue, la pire chose qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un. Il se dégoûtait pour l'avoir fait à l'époque… Comment avait-il pu seulement CROIRE pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus avec Sandy?... C'était un tricheur qui l'avait trompée et penser à ce qu'il avait fait le hantait depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce soir… Il vit des étincelles dans ses yeux. Un éclat différent de celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait fréquenté ses récents flirts.

_Lucy… tu ne sauras jamais combien je suis désolé et combien soulagé je me suis senti en voyant dans ton regard que tu m'avais pardonné. _Si seulement sa fierté pouvait se retirer pour un instant, afin qu'il puisse lui dire haut et fort…

Évitant tout contact visuel autant que possible et regardant de côté quand par inadvertance ils ses croisaient, ils attendirent leur moment de torture… pour ce qui devrait leur ouvrir les yeux selon leurs amis…

*****


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N *La traduction de la chanson est personnelle à l'auteure. _

*****

Jouer avec les sentiments des gens n'était pas coutume pour Martin et Gracie, mais ils le faisaient pour le bien et le bonheur de leurs amis… Ils étaient donc prêts à faire face à tout après-coup qui pourrait leur revenir après cette nuit.

« Es-tu certain que ça va fonctionner avec ces deux là aussi? » Demanda Gracie incertaine qu'ils faisaient la bonne chose pour la secrétaire et le gradué de Harvard.

Soupirant profondément il déclara, « Non… je ne le suis pas. Mais si on n'essaie rien, qui le fera? » Cherchant son regard, il releva son menton de son doigt et gentiment il l'embrassa, chassant ses inquiétudes. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps qu'ils se parlent honnêtement de qui s'est passé? » Son timide hochement de tête fut suffisant pour lui—ils ramasseraient les pots cassés plus tard s'il y en avait. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour regarder la dernière manche de la partie.

La dernière chanson fut entamée par le groupe, apportant un nouveau rythme—c'était un air de Trisha Yearwood.

Que fais-tu lorsque l'amour se joint à toi

Et offre à ton cœur une chance de poursuivre

Sans garantie, sans filet de sécurité

Tu fais confiance à ce que tu ressens, tu prends ce premier pas

Oui, ils avaient l'amour, pensait le duo et avec l'absence de ce fameux filet de sécurité, ils avaient royalement tout raté. _À cause de ma stupidité…_ Se sermonna Myles.

Le sourire ombragé qu'elle lui fit toucha son âme, lui certifiant que ce qu'il avait fait était bel et bien du passé, qu'elle était maintenant prête à passer à un autre chapitre.

Ferme juste les yeux

Essaies d'atteindre le moment

Avant qu'il ne s'enfuisse

Voici ta deuxième chance

Prend la et vole

_Oui Myles… Je te donnerai une deuxième chance de me montrer que je suis spéciale pour toi… Si seulement Dieu pouvait me garantir que tu ne la gaspilleras pas ou me que tu ne me briseras pas le cœur encore une fois… _

Souriant à son tour timidement, il resserra sa prise sur sa main, essayant de lui montrer qu'il s'accrocherait à EUX si le 'eux' était possible…

Le poids du monde, le besoin de survivre

T'as fais croire, que tu n'as pas le droit

Ensuite venant de nulle part, tu rencontre quelqu'un

Qui offre une place, chaude comme le soleil

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à parler. « Lucy, je sais que je t'ai blessé… et je suis désolé. Comment je pourrais jamais te remercier assez de m'avoir pardonné? »

Prise de court par ses mots, elle questionna, « Quand… quand as-tu découvert que je l'avais fait? » Elle cherchait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait le deviner aussi bien qu'un livre ouvert—c'était si différent de lui, puisqu'il cachait normalement tout au plus profond de lui-même, au plus profond de son cœur, hors de portée de tout le monde…

Ferme juste les yeux

Essaies d'atteindre le moment

Avant qu'il ne s'enfuisse

Voici ta deuxième chance

Prend la et vole

Jetant un regard nerveux autour d'eux il dit, « Je pense que je le sais depuis longtemps… Mais je n'osais pas y croire avant ce soir—quand j'ai vu ton regard quand j'ai pris ta main pour danser avec moi. »

« Et pourquoi ça? Pourquoi tant de doute? Ne me faisais-tu pas confiance? » Elle se demanda tandis qu'une ombre de blessure passa sur ses traits et que des larmes menaçaient d'envahir son regard.

« Non! » Il la rassura passant sa main doucement sur sa joue, « …Je ne ME faisais pas confiance… »

Juste quand tu crois que l'amour est un rêve inatteignable

Oh, la foie te donne des ailes

Ses sourcils froncés lui firent clarifier sa pensée. « J'étais si en amour avec toi, Luce… Je m'étais tellement déçu, que je ne pouvais raisonnablement croire que tu puisses me donner une deuxième chance. Je ne le méritais pas… » Des gouttelettes timides se formèrent dans ses yeux bruns, chose qu'elle ne croyait pas voir un jour.

« Tu dois garder la foie, Myles… Sue ne t'a pas encore enseigné ça » Elle demanda amusée pour alléger l'atmosphère entre eux.

Ferme juste les yeux

Essaies d'atteindre le moment

Avant qu'il ne s'enfuisse

Voici ta deuxième chance

Prend la et vole

Il ferma les yeux l'émotion envahissant son corps et son âme tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha et les essuya de ses doigts fins.

« Je ne veux pas les rouvrir parce que j'ai peur que ce merveilleux rêve ne se termine… et je ne veux pas. » Il confessa essayant de rapprocher son corps fragile au sien, ayant besoin de sa chaleur.

« Regarde-moi Myles, » elle le supplia l'urgence claire dans sa voix. Le voyant obéir, elle murmura, « Moi non plus. » Et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, prête pour le chapitre qu'ils avaient commencé à écrire ensemble en dansant par cette nuit d'automne.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N *Ceci est la dernière partie de l'histoire... Merci énormément à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ces histoires. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé votre ballade dans cet univers autant que j'ai aimé écrire ces lignes. MERCI!!! ;o)_

*****

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre depuis leur petite cachette, les nouveaux mariés célébraient leur victoire—ils avaient réunis les trois couples avec succès!!! Une mission presque impossible!!!

« Tu vois mon cœur, je t'avais dit que tout était possible dans le temps des pommes! » Gracie taquina Martin le frappant légèrement sur le bras pour se moquer de lui.

« QUOI?! » Il s'exclama fronçant les sourcils en prenant un air faussement irrité. « Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais si je me souviens bien, VOUS étiez celle qui était incertaine à propos du plan! » Elle eut la courtoisie de rougir à son commentaire, cependant elle continua pour sa défense.

« Peut-être que j'avais un peu d'appréhension au sujet de Myles et Lucy, mais j'avais parfaitement confiance en notre 'recette d'amour' géniale pour Bobby et Tara et pour Jack et Sue! »

---

Le jour suivant tous les collègues arrivèrent à peu près à la même heure, avec une joie renouvelée écrite en lettres majuscules sur leurs visages. Myles avait acheté des beignets et Jack avait apporté du café pour tout le monde provenant de leur bistro favori sur le coin. L'atmosphère était très légère et plus agréable qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines—si ce n'est depuis des mois.

« Bon matin tout le monde! Quel beau Lundi, vous ne trouvez pas? » Souhaita Myles laissant la boîte de pâtisseries sur la table à café pour un libre-service.

« Wow Myles! T'as l'air vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin! » Déclara Sue le regardant intriguée. « Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir? » Elle ajouta taquinant le grand Bostonien.

Son regard se porta automatiquement sur Lucy qui, en y repensant, arriva assez tard la veille après le mariage… « Heu… un homme ne peut las seulement content d'avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil? » Il offrit comme excuse.

Voyant le rouge sur le visage de Lucy elle rit sachant trop bien ce qui se passait. « Oui, si tu le dis… » elle répliqua secouant la tête.

"Hé, qui a laissé cette pomme sur mon pupitre? » Demanda Jack regardant autour cherchant une réponse. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Sue il dit, « T'en as une aussi sur le tien! » Il pointa le fruit rouge qui gisait sur une enveloppe assortie. Tandis qu'il vint devant le meuble pour la prendre, Tara demanda à l'analyste blonde, « Aurais-tu un admirateur secret? »

La réaction de Jack fut instantanée—une légère pointe de rouge apparue sur son visage, cependant ce n'était pas dû à la gêne… mais à la jalousie. _Non elle n'en a pas!!! Nous avons déclare notre amour seulement hier! Il n'est pas question qu'un autre home puisse l'avoir maintenant! _Il cria intérieurement. Essayant de contenir l'urgence de la tenir dans ses bras possessivement, il se contenta de faire un pas dans sa direction. Sa fierté masculine fut satisfaite par sa réponse.

« Non! J'ai aucune idée d'où ça peut venir… Jack, tu peux l'ouvrir, ça ne me dérange pas."

Il me prit pas deux secondes pour y penser et obéit immédiatement. Comme il lisait le contenu de la lettre, ce qui avait débuté comme un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre, se transformant en un rire bien sentit au bas de la page, laquelle ne contenait à peine que quelques lignes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui l'a laissée?" Elle sourcilla à la réaction de son amoureux. _J'ai encore du mal à croire que le 'fameux agent aux cheveux foncés fierté du FBI' soit mon amoureux!_

« C'est de nos amoureux!... Je crois qu'ils avaient planifié leur petite 'mascarade' depuis un certain temps! » Il ricana à tous les efforts qu'ils avaient déployés pour y arriver. « Ça dit :

« Chers amis, nous sommes heureux, non plus que ça… nous sommes remplis de bonheur que notre 'petit tour de passe-passe' aie réussi, hier. Nous espérons que vous ne nous en voudrez pas pour ça et que vous comprendrez que ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait pour le bien (et l'amour!) de tout le monde. L'amour qui émanait de vous tous était devenue insupportable et nous pensions qu'il valait mieux vous donner la petite poussée dont vous aviez besoin pour FINALEMENT faire le pas décisif de vos vies. Nous vous avons laissé à chacun une pomme pour partager une part de notre bonheur avec vous. Pour une fois, nous pouvons dire que notre conte de fée a eu une fin heureuse… incluant tous les personnages…

Avec tout notre amour...

Martin et Gracie »

Des regards amoureux furent échangés partout dans le bureau entre les trois couples nouvellement formés, qui silencieusement remerciaient les deux personnes responsables de leurs rêves devenus réalités…

FIN!!!

*****


End file.
